


Long Time No See

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arriving to pick Bruce up from the airfield, Tony notices something quite different about his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

When Bruce stepped off the plane, Tony took his sunglasses off instantly and squinted at his best friend who seemed to be a bit embarrassed as he headed to the rather flashy car that Tony had thought would be best to bring to pick Bruce up in.

It had taken quite some doing, convincing Bruce that getting on a plane was the smartest way to get to Tony's new house. But once Tony had finally made it so, he'd taken the time to set up the lab and a spare room. Tony anticipated Bruce staying for a little while and he was going to need a room.

Anyway, as soon as Bruce stepped off the plane, Tony noticed it.

The glasses came off.

His eyes were narrowed to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

And he definitely was. A wide smile broke across Tony's face as his friend drew closer, "What the hell happened to you?!" he teased, "Fall on a pair of shears?" Tony laughed as he popped the trunk and moved to the passenger side of the car to open the door for him, "Get in you son of a bitch, it's been a while. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Bruce offered a chuckle as he threw his stuff into the trunk and embraced the engineer, "Same could be said about you. What happened to your glorious mane?" Bruce slid into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut behind him as Tony started the car again and buckled himself in,

"Hey hey, it wasn't that long. Yours was longer. Gotta say I like the longer hair better. Now it's too short..." Bruce laughed again as Tony nudged at him, "So, big guy, thanks for helping with the whole extremis, thing." That was mostly a joke. Tony didn't want any of his friends getting involved, so he was glad that Bruce hadn't turned up, or the rest of the Avengers.

After he made himself comfortable, Bruce took a moment to look his friend over. He looked tired, Bruce decided, and he hoped that wasn't because there was something wrong. He smiled and shook his head, "Your hair looks like you're trying to be an Abercrombie model... I was uh... I was busy. So was everyone else. Sorry, Stark."

It was in that moment that Tony realized that they would be arguing and teasing each other the entire way back to his place. Because he didn't want to talk about it just yet, he wanted to relish having his friend back. And then take advantage of his presence.

"I missed yah, buddy..."


End file.
